You won't hurt me
by Greakfreak
Summary: after Gaia and the giants have lost, the Heroes go on to live normal lives, except for one, who lives with regret and shame. Can Reyna change his mind? Leyna


**I'm in a leyna mood recently. hm.**

* * *

Reyna PoV

I found my cameo bag and looked around. Jason was supposed to pick me up. He was my best friend, we've known each other for years, and we kept touch after our Praetors roles expired. I looked once more around LAX before assuming he forgot.

I walked outside. It was summer, so the air made me sweat in my uniform. If you haven't guessed yet, I'm back from 3 years of combat.

I looked up at the cement gargoyles. They reminded me of an old friend. I whistled an odd tone and waited a few minutes. I knew it took time to get here, but without passengers it shouldn't take long. After a few minutes, a huge bronze dragon landed next to me. I rubbed his head.

"Hello Fetus. Can you take me to Leo?" I asked him. Steam came from parts of his body. I took that as a yes. I climbed onto his back and he flew up into the air. We flew across America and I saw familiar building, The University of Texas Building. We landed at on top of an apartment building.

He nodded his head towards a roof door. I rubbed his head and walked over to the door. I opened it and the room was dark and cold. How could someone live here? I felt the wall for the light switch and I pulled back. It was metal.

"Buford!" I heard a yell. I saw Leo's table run past me with a bottle of Bud Light on it. I found the light switch and flicked it on. I saw the entire room was metal and there were like 15 fireproof safes stacked against a wall. The walls were painted with terrible things. 'Pyrokinetic' and 'Diablo'. I saw a boy lying against the wall. He took a swing of his bottle.

"Leo?" "What are you doing here?" He asked angry. "Leo, I felt alone, so I came to you." "Well, I'm not the friendliest person anymore." He said bitterly.

"Who wrote that stuff on the wall? And why are they metal?" "I wrote it, and so I can't hurt anyone." I sat next to him. I put my hand on his but he pulled it back suddenly. "No! I hurt people!"

He put his head in his hands. "Leo, you won't hurt me." I put my hand on his shoulder. "No!" He threw a fireball at the wall, without anything to burn, it just scuffed out. "That's all I can do! Break things, hurt people! It's a disappointing when I found out this stupid 'gift' can't kill me."

"Leo." I said, trying to comfort him. "Reyna! You're a roman; destruction is your daily life. Stop trying to comfort me. I'm not going to fall for you again! Just go run to Jason." "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I was in LOVE with you Reyna! Not some petty childish crush, love. But all you could do was watch Jason be in love and mentally plot Piper's doom. You didn't even consider someone else loved you. But I did. But I'm tired of the rejection; I'm tired of my only friends being inanimate objects and dragons!" He screamed.

I stayed calm externally, but internally, I was freaking out. "Leo. You're not a monster." "How would you know Reyna?! You lived most of your life on an island with a goddess, and then you became a Praetor of New Rome! You wouldn't know a monster if you saw one." "Leo, I know you're not a monster because I love you too." I said, my voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Really Reyna, you're going to there?" "What?" "Faking feelings for me." "But I do." "No one loves me!" He threw the bottle in his hand and it exploded on the wall.

I grabbed his face and kissed him, his breath of awful alcohol engulfing me. He grabbed my head and kissed me back. I smelled burning hair, but I refused to tell him that. We fell over, not parting, me on top of him.

"Leo. You're not a monster," I said in between kisses. "Your just scared." "All I've ever done is hurt people!" He cried.

"You're not hurting me. I've never felt better." I said. For the first time, I saw him smile. "I'm not hurting you?" "No. You're not." I said. I cuddled him on the cold floor. His warm hands were on my back, and mine around his neck, tangled in his brown curls. I drifted to sleep, kept warm by the boy beside me.

I saw a man in a forgery. "Vulcan." I said to the god. "Actually Praetor, I am Hephaestus." "My apologies great god." "It is quite alright Roman. I must thank you." "Thank me?" I asked the god.

"You saved my son. He's confused and broken." "Great Hephaestus, it was all him." "I must go. Take good care of my son." "I will."

I woke up to bright light. Wait, how is there light if the room is covered in metal? I opened my eyes and the apartment looked completely different. The walls were a warm brown and the furniture was white. The bookcase was empty, but the fire safes were all open. They were filled with books and pictures.

I walked over and took out a photo album. It was pictures of after the war. The first few pages were everyone, but the rest were of me. I heard Leo groan. "What happened to my apartment?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know. What are these?" "Memories, painful, painful memories." He said, rubbing his head.

His hangover must have been kicking in. I handed him a 'Lemon Square' from my bag. He took a bite and rubbed his head. "How did you clear all the walls?" "I didn't. Your father did." "My dad?" "Yeah, he talked to me last night, thanking me."

"Did last night really happen?" "The kiss you mean?" "So it was real?" He asked. "Find out yourself." I said walking over to him and kissing his warm lips. I heard my phone buzz and I pulled it out of my pocket. I parted from Leo.

"Hey Rey, I totally blacked out on picking you up. I'm so sorry. Did you crash at the airport?" "No, but I'm alright. I'm with a friend." "Did Octavian pick you up?" "I said a friend, not an annoying brat." "Where are you Reyna?" "Texas." "Texas? Why? How?" "I'm with Leo." He smiled as I said his name. He started caressing my cheek and giving me this look that made me want to drop my phone and kiss.

"Lo-look Jason, I'm really busy right now. Can I call you later?" "Uh, ok. But Rey-" I hung up, throwing my phone on the counter and grabbing Leo's head and pulling him close. "You're not gonna call him back, are you?" He said in between kisses.

"Not if you keep doing what you're doing." I laughed. "Then you're never calling him again." He said with a grin. "Fine by me!" I laughed as we kissed with more and more passion.


End file.
